


Calidamente Frío, la historia de las Islas Malvinas. (Parte 2)

by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino



Series: Falkland/Malvinas Latin Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Historical Hetalia, Latin Hetalia, Original Character(s), Other, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino/pseuds/MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De como se convirtió en el hermano mayor del tierno Islas Malvinas. Parte 2: La historia de Martín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calidamente Frío, la historia de las Islas Malvinas. (Parte 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers, el fandom de Latin Hetalia y el personaje de Martín Hernandez (Argentina)no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores. El personaje de Felipe Kirkland es de mi total autoría :3

 

Era primavera cuando regresó. Se sentía bien, se sentía fresco… se sentía libre. La joven nación sentía todo aquello conseguido hace pocos años, cuando finalmente lograra independizarse de España. Todo el largo del territorio llamado rioplatense era ahora él en completo esplendor. Martín bajó del barco de un salto, y el frío de la arena lo obligó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Su mente viajó cien años, tal vez más, en el pasado. Cerrando sus ojos, recordó la primera vez que se encontró en ese inhóspito lugar: Su por entonces padre, el gran Imperio Español, lo había llevado casi a la fuerza...

* * *

 

_-Antonio… hace frío- susurró el pequeño Virreinato mientras caminaban entre las rocas- No necesita traerme hasta acá para presentarme a otro hermano… Déjeme regresar a jugar con Miguel –Pidió bajo, volviendo la mirada hacia el barco, donde el joven inca todavía dormía la siesta- ¿No cree que somos demasiados?- suspiró el moreno, cuya piel cada vez parecía más pálida -Ah… fusososo, niño encantador- Antonio dejó escapar su peculiar risa, peinando un poco los cabellos castaños claro de uno de sus hijos favoritos- nunca son demasiados, ¿no se divierten juntos acaso? -Si…pero…- dudó aunque enseguida fue interrumpido. -Entonces no hay necesidad de ser negativo, vamos: sonríe- pidió España cargándolo en brazos y haciéndole algunas cosquillas. El chico obedeció enseguida, analizando con la mirada el paisaje grisáceo de la isla. -No parece ser un lugar habitado…- comentó luego de un corto silencio. -Oh… hay salvajes de piel muy gruesa- fue lo que se le ocurrió decir al mayor dando una curiosa pirueta al bajar una colina suave bajo la cual, protegida por una roca, se levantaba una precaria choza hecha de piel de focas. – Aquí es- Antonio bajó al niño y fue a reunirse con algunos soldados que ya estaban allí desde antes. Martín se quedó mirándolo confundido, tratando de comportarse como debía… pero el espíritu de pampa aventurero, aún no superado, lo empujó a recorrer. Rápido bajó por el monte y se metió a la carpa- ¡hola!- gritó entusiasmado, y miró alrededor, buscando señales de vida – Antonio, aquí no hay nadie. –sale a buscar a su padre, y se sorprende. En brazos del español se encontraba un bebé de unos dos años, vestido apenas con una capa de cuero de zorro, y con sus pies descalzos.-¡Ah!- Exclama y se acerca- ¿Es él, Antonio?- chilla y da saltos. -Es él.-Confirma el moreno y baja al chiquito que los mira asustado, asegurándose de mantenerlo bien sujeto.- Ten cuidado, es rápido y se escapa con facilidad. -Ya veo… ¡Hola!- repite y lo abraza, estrujando al bebe entre los brazos.- Me llamo Martín, ¿y tú?- la voz aguda resuena por todo el lugar, aterrando más al desconocido que no podía comprenderlo. Así se lo hizo saber Antonio, y el rioplatense asintió, siendo más suave. De a poco entendió que el isleño no podía hablarle, así que recurrió al lenguaje universal de los niños: muchas sonrisas. Así ganó enseguida la confianza de él. Le prestó una figura de caballo hecha de arcilla con el cual entretenerse y curiosear. –Lindo- comentó observando el cabello castaño rojizo y los ojos verdes y profundos, misteriosos como la tierra que representaban. Cada peca en su rostro parecía formarse de las más de doscientas islas que conformaban su archipiélago y un bucle especialmente largo entre sus rulos hacía a Martín desear sujetarlo y enrollarlo a su dedo, para unirse a él para siempre y completar esa extraña conexión que sentía.- Eres parte de mí, - decidió, y acarició el cabello larguito.- Te quiero…_

* * *

 

De golpe volvió a la realidad. Su cintura estaba apresada entre un pequeño par de bracitos cortos pero suaves. Helados pero acogedores.- Feli….- con una enorme sonrisa, el argentino que ya aparentaba sus vigorosos dieciséis años, tomó en brazos al chiquito que no parecía haber cambiado en nada, y lo llena de besos cariñosos. Felipe, como habían bautizado de forma humana al archipiélago de Islas Malvinas, le corresponde chillando alegre.- Te quiero…- le dice nada más.


End file.
